Dancing Into My Heart
by K.twilight.K
Summary: Alice leaves Jasper. Jasper get depressed. One day at school he sees this girl who has the same snowy white skin and topaz eyes as himself and the rest of the Cullens. He finds himself slowly falling in love with her. Most folk are OOC. enjoy! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing into my Heart**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jasper (sadly), Alice or the rest of the Cullens. I don't own Aston Martin and I don't own Sky Harbour International or its long term parking garage.**

**A/N: I was going to wait until after I'd have finished New Faces before writing this but I have started writing it. I'll try not to neglect New Faces too much. I would like 10 reviews (at least) before I put up a new chapter. Danielle gets credit for the name!**

If my heart hadn't stopped all those years ago when Maria changed me, it would have stopped and crumbled into forty million tiny pieces when Alice whispered the agonising truth. If vampires could cry, I would've cried enough tears to fill the Atlantic by now.

Alice gave me one last kiss and ran away leaving me on the porch of the house to go on with my everlasting life on my own. I heard her whisper "sorry" as she ran away feeling upset, happy and sorry all rolled into one. She was also regretful, but that feeling was hidden deep down. I'm not sure that _she _actually knew that feeling was there but I knew.

I would always remember this day as one of the worst in my life. Alice was leaving me for another vampire, but she never told me who. –Note to self- When feeling a bit better, go find out who that vampire is from Edward. He was bound to know; he probably read her mind and knew she was leaving me -and who for- just after she decided to.

I sat down on the stone steps of our porch, put my head on my knees and shut myself off from the world. I had a stinging sensation in my eyes and I knew at once that I was crying or the vampire equivalent. I knew that if I was human I would most definitely be crying my eyes out right now. I felt a hand, the same temperature as my skin rest on my shoulder. They were feeling very apologetic and I knew that it was Edward beside me when Bella and Renesmee came outside because his feelings changed to love.

I pulled myself up from the step and ran inside slamming the door. Love. It reminded me of Alice and it made me miss her even more. I sat down at the barely used dining table, not wanting to go up to the room Alice and I sha... _used to _share. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting in the armchairs in front of the TV. Emmett had pulled the chairs closer together so that Rose could curl up next to him. I sent a wave of anger over to them and Rose jumped away from Emmett giving him her death glare. Emmett turned around to glare at me and I left their feelings alone.

Esme was watering her flowers, a job Alice had done when she had nothing else to do. I exhaled angrily and slammed my head down on the table. I heard a crack and jerked my head up and jumped out of my seat. Crap! I'd broken Esme's antique table. All eyes were on me as I slid down to the floor. Esme walked over and sat down beside me. She put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to her in an embrace.

"Don't worry Jasper," she whispered hugging me tighter. "There's plenty other vampires out there." I winced as I thought about Alice and her new vampire boyfriend. Carlisle came over then and sat on my other side.

"Esme's right, son, you'll find someone else." I looked at Esme and Carlisle and thanked them for their support before going back outside to attack a tree or two to get rid of my anger.

"Hold up Jazz!" Edward was jogging towards me with two paintball guns and a bag of pellets. "Esme doesn't want you killing the environment, but she says that we can have a paintball fight." I winced at his plural and turned around, sprinting at full speed away from him, knowing that he was going to catch up in a second. I heard his footsteps retreat back to the house and I sighed in relief. I just wanted to be on my own.

I ran all the way around the back of the house, jumping over the river twice before coming to a halt in front of the garage door. I opened it and walked in, sighing at the space where the canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo had been yesterday. I stared at the cars and decided to take the Aston Martin Vanquish as it was the fastest. Something gleamed from the shelve on the wall behind the Volvo. I focused on the object and realised it was the keys to the Vanquish. I snatched them off the shelve, opened the car and stuck the key in the ignition in one fluid motion. I turned the key and revved the car before putting it into gear and lurching away, but not before seeing Edward at the window.

"Come back soon." He mouthed. Was I imagining the double meaning in his soundless words? I drove up the drive and onto the highway with the needle creeping closer and closer to 200 mph.

I drove all the way to Sky Harbour International and parked the Vanquish in the long term parking garage.

I bought a ticket with my shiny silver credit card and soon was on the plane, rolling down the runway.

Four hours later, and I was still on the plane, halfway into my journey. I picked up the phone on the back of the seat in front of me and ignoring the dirty looks from the flight attendant, dialled the number for home.

"Put Esme on." I snapped at Emmett when he answered, knowing that Esme would be really worried. There was half a second of silence as Emmett passed the phone on.

"Jasper?" Esme whispered, her tone coloured with worry. "Jasper honey, where are you?"

"On a plane crossing the Atlantic." I could almost see her answering expression; her motherly face shocked, her mouth glued in a straight line, worry lines on her forehead and her topaz eyes wide with shock. I took a deep breath, wishing my ability would work over the phone and waited for her answer. Every pair of eyes in the room would be on her, ready to grab the phone if I said the wrong thing.

"Where are you going?" her question was full of worry and her breathing was erratic.

"Calm now Esme, don't upset yourself." There was a second of silence before Rosalie grabbed the phone.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!" Where are you going?" I winced at the usage of my full name and I waited for a seventy-ninth of a second before answering.

"Scotland."

**A/N: Remember 10 reviews! I have to go write the next chapter now, just in case I get all ten really quickly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/n: Oh My Carlisle! I got 9 reviews in an hour and a half and I'd only half written chapter two! I came up with the rest of it in school today so sorry for the wait, but my education is important!**

**Update: Fourteen reviews. Danielle gets a prize!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jasper or the Cullens or the Hales (DRAT!), I don't own the Radisson and I've never been there and I don't own Edinburgh and I don't own a plane. I also don't own Who's Who? But it is an amazing shop**

The plane landed on the tarmac of Edinburgh airport with a soft thud. I pushed passed the crowds getting off the plane and ran through the airport.

My mobile was ringing in my pocket as I ran outside into the pouring rain. I really should suggest living here to Carlisle; it's almost as wet as Forks! I pulled the silver phone out of my pocket and read the caller ID. Emmett. I ignored his call and pulled the battery out of my phone, throwing it back into my pocket with the rest of the phone.

I jumped into the nearest taxi and asked the driver to take me to the nearest hotel. Not that I would need a hotel, as vampires don't sleep, but it was fun wasting Carlisle's hard earned money. I was intending on staying in Edinburgh for two nights and needed a place to "stay".

The cab arrived in front of the Radisson Hotel on the Royal Mile. The driver turned around in his seat and smiled.

"That'll be £7.50," he stated in a thick Scottish accent. I handed him a £10 note and got out the car. "Thanks!" he yelled, driving away, leaving me in front of the massive building.

I sauntered into the reception, admiring the décor and walked into a medium-height girl with reddish-brown hair, who was carrying lots of bags, which she dropped.

"Sorry." she mumbled in a voice so beautiful, it could have been mistaken for a vampire's if you couldn't hear her heart, which I could and it was pumping steadily. I bent down and picked up her bags, handed them to her and smiled.

"Sorry for crashing into you there. I was daydreaming." I explained while the girl stared nervously at my face. "I'm Jasper."

"Jill." The girl stuck her hand out for me to shake.

I shook it softly, noticing her wince slightly at the temperature of my hand. I turned away from Jill smiling and made my way to the front desk. I could almost feel her eyes following my every move as I hit the bell, softly so I wouldn't break it.

The receptionist arrived swiftly behind the counter wearing a white blouse, black trousers and a military-style green jacket. I assumed this was uniform and grinned at her.

"I would like a single room for two nights please." The girl was silent, but then managed to choke out:

"D-do y-you... have you got a reservation?" I saw her grip the counter as if to steady herself and I laughed quietly.

"No, but I am willing to pay double," its Carlisle's money not mine, I added in my head. The receptionist nearly collapsed when I said this and I heard her pulse quicken. She handed me a key-card with the number 1863 on it. The year I became a vampire!

"Fourth floor." I sent a wave of calm towards her as I made my way to the lift at the far corner of the room. I love lifts! Especially because I control emotions. I can start a riot in a lift....now that gives me an idea!

I stepped into the lift, pressing every button except from number four. A man with a briefcase came in after me and a couple holding hands. The doors began closing and I leaped forward holding them open.

"Hurry up Jack, we've not got all day." I grumbled to my self looking at my watch. I waited for three whole minutes and then let the door close. I turned to the empty space beside me and exclaimed loudly.

"Jack! It's about time! I've been waiting ages!" I herd a low grumble from the back of the lift and I sent a wave of happiness to everyone in there. "GROUP HUG!!!" I yelled, hugging everyone in the lift together enthusiastically. I sent a big wave of enthusiasm to everyone else and suddenly they were enjoying themselves as much as I was. I left their emotions alone after this and we all move far away from each other. I looked over to the button panel and then looked at the man with the briefcase.

"Oops, forgot to hit number four." I told him stretching towards the button. I pushed it and pretended it had shocked me. I gave a weak grin to the man and began pushing buttons "shocking" myself on all of them.

I heard the music in the lift and it was slow and depressing, the sorta music Edward likes. I began singing my own words to it.

"This song is de-pres-sing! I hate this Mu-zak! Dummm-de-dum-de-dummmm" I was getting weird looks from the couple beside me so I looked into my pocket and stage whispered.

"You alright in there?" The couple looked and felt panicky, so I sent a wave of hate to the girl. She suddenly recoiled from the man as if he had slapped her hard on the face.

"I hate you!" she screamed at him jumping away. I leant over to where she was standing and pulled a piece of whit chalk out of my pocket.

"Care to draw out your boundaries so he" I motioned towards the man with my head, "Doesn't bother you?" I handed her the chalk, just as the doors were opening on level three. I shook each passenger who boarded's hands and whispered to them.

"I'd get off the elevator NOW if I were you." Three people turned around after I shook their hands and just walked off the lift! One man was brave enough to stay on though.

"Do you think you're brave?" I asked him, sliding over to his side, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He ignored me so I leant over to his ear and shouted loudly:

"I HAVE NEW SOCKS ON!" he jumped and recoiled away from me. The doors opened on my floor and I left the lift smugly. I was very pleased with myself. Emmett would've loved doing that!

I opened the door of my room with the key-card and sat on the squishy bed and reassembled my phone. It rung almost automatically and I answered not caring to look at the caller ID.

"JASPER HALE! WHY WERE YOU NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE? ESME WAS WORRIED!" I took a deep breath and waited for Rosalie to calm down before I told her.

"I took the battery out because I wanted some alone time ok? And I'm coming back to Forks tomorrow, I'm just going to sight see for a while and then I'll be on the plane. My flight'll land at half ten tomorrow night if you want to meet me at the airport." I ended the call and took the battery back out again.

"Time for some sight seeing!" I exclaimed happily to myself, leaving the room with a spring in my step.

I walked up the Royal Mile, went to the Castle, skipped back down the Mile again and turned off into one of the little side streets. I came across this shop called Who's Who? And I just had to go in.

I found a nice skirt for Rosalie, it was a red tartan mini skirt that I knew she would love **(A/N: I have that skirt and it's from Who's Who? Lol!!!!) **and I found a nice pair of jeans for Bella, they were black skinny jeans and had the batman symbol on the back pockets. **(A/N: I seen theses jeans and was going to get them, but I didn't have enough money with me! :'( It's not fair!!!) **I paid for them and nearly ran back to the hotel to check out. I was getting very homesick, and I missed Esme and Carlisle. I ran to the airport, vampire style, hiding when I heard a heartbeat, knowing that it was faster than a taxi. I got to the airport just in time for my flight and settled into my seat. Once we were in the air again, I picked up the phone and called Esme.

"Hi Esme!" I exclaimed to her answer phone, wondering why she never answered. "I'm on the plane and I will be home in like seven hours! I miss you guys! And I'm sorry for running away!" I ignored the looks from the flight attendant and continued speaking. "Can you meet me at the airport? But just you and Carlisle cuz I don't want to talk to the rest of them the now."

I put the phone down and shut my eyes, thinking of Alice and how much I missed her. The phone rang and I picked it up, puzzled. I thought you could only make outward calls on this thing?

"Hello?" My voice was shaky.

"Jasper, honey, it's Esme! I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone earlier, Emmett had hidden it." Stupid Emmett, he was always doing things like this. "We'll meet you in the airport...just look for us!"

I smiled at how happy she was and settled back into my seat, thinking of my family.

**A/N: Sooooo... I'm not gonna give all you readers a target as really I dunno what I'm gonna write for chapter three yet. There might be another New Faces update before this is updated, but I'm not sure. You'll just have to wait and see!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N: OK here's chapter three! This is 3 months after the last Chapter and all the Cullens/Hales are going to a new school - except Renesmee and Alice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jasper (DAMN) or the rest of the Cullens/Hales. I don't own Seattle Community College or a Dance Studio. I don't own rights to "America's Suitehearts" by Fall Out Boy but I do love the song! I also don't own rights to "Spotlight (Twilight Mix)" by Mutemath, but I love that song also! I don't own a Red jumper, I own a pair of tap shoes and a pair of modern shoes, a black leotard and white ankle socks, I also own a yellow T-shirt, and a pair of dark blue skinnies. God that's a long list!**

Bella had been feeling anxious all morning and I was doing all I could to keep her calm. Esme had already promised to call if Renesmee looked even the tiniest bit ill/upset/angry and Bella would come straight home.

Emmett, Rose and Edward were all excited about starting at North Seattle Community College, but I didn't know why. This would be Edward's fourteenth time starting junior year and this would be Emmett and Rosalie's twelfth time. I sighed unhappily knowing that this time would be difficult for me as Alice wasn't going to be there.

***Ten minutes later (at school)***

We signed in at the office and we were given our timetables. Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rose were all in the same classes except from maths, as Bella was doing trigonometry, Edward and Rose were doing advanced maths and Emmett was in my class. We were taking juts normal maths.

I trudged through my first four periods, not listening to the teachers and sitting right at the back of the class and ignoring everyone. Lunch came quickly and I made my way to the cafeteria, not really caring where our table would be.

Emmett had obviously picked it as we were sitting between a table of "hot babes" (Emmett's words, not mine) and a bunch of jocks.

I walked past the queue for food and took my place at the table. I was sitting next to an empty seat, in-between the two couples. I slumped down, putting my head on the table - softly this time! - And was flooded with emotions. Not my emotions though, everyone else's.

The jocks were lusting for the "hot babes", Emmett and Rose were anxious to get home so they could "knock down houses" - EW! - and Edward and Bella were feeling love towards each other.

I jumped up, glaring at anyone who met my gaze and sloped away, hearing Emmett stage whisper to Edward.

"What's up with him?"

"Jasper thinks that there is too much love in this room so he has gone in search of a less love-filled room."

"Retard." **(A/N: hah I call everyone a retard, just ask Danielle!)** I cursed, just loud enough for Edward to hear it.

I wandered around the school, trying to find a nice place to sit. I passed a group of girls at the end of the English corridor and I recognised one of them as **(A/N: Guess who's back, back again? Lol)** Jill, the girl I had bumped into in the Radisson 3 months ago, but she was more beautiful and her reddish-brown hair was shinier. Her skin was snowy white just like mine and her eyes were a dark golden.

"Jasper?" her voice was even more beautiful as well, if that was even possible. A few of the _human _girls **(emphasis on human)** beside her stared in awe at me. One girl nudged Jill and whispered:

"You know him?" Jill nodded slowly, her gaze never leaving mine.

"Jill!" I exclaimed smiling enthusiastically. "Nice to see you again!" Jill returned my smile and I walked off, heading for the P.E. Department. I could hear no sound coming from there as I climbed the steps two at a time. I walked slowly along the corridor, whistling a tune to myself.

I came to a halt outside the dance studio as there was someone inside, but no-one was breathing! I looked in the window and caught sight of a girl more beautiful than Bella, Alice and Rosalie put together.

Her satin smooth brown hair was tied up in a bun, high on her head and her fringe had been swept back with a hot pink headband. Her skin was as white as mine, and maybe even whiter! Her eyes were like liquid topaz and her thick black eyelashes framed them stunningly.

She was wearing a skin-tight black leotard and matching leggings with white ankle socks and white tap shoes. I noticed a silvery, crescent shaped mark just above her right sock. I smiled - she had battle scars too!

In the corner of the room (next to the CD player) was her dance bag with a white Jazz shoe sticking out of it. She had a red jumper folded neatly on the floor beside her bag and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans folded under the jumper. A yellow t-shirt was hanging on the bar attached to the mirrors on the far wall and I guessed this was hers too.

The attractive girl was standing in the middle of the floor dancing quickly, her white tap shoes making a hollow tap on the floor. I heard her counting her steps under her breath and I joined in in my head.

"8 and 1 and 2 and 3 and, 4 and 5 and 6 and 7 and, 8 and 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and 7." She ended on the seven with a quiet, but perfect ball-change and she smiled. When she smiled a pair of deep dimples appeared on her cheeks.

The girl changed into her jazz shoes and began warming up. She began by standing at the back of the studio with her small white hands on the bar. She stood with her feet in the ballet position of second and slowly bent one knee and then the other. She lifted her right foot and began circling her ankle clockwise and anti-clockwise. I watched her, mesmerised as she switched feet and began circling her left ankle. The girl then let go of the bar and stretched backwards, placing her left hand on the back of her right knee. I heard her spine click and she straightened up, smiling through her eyes. She moved over to the corner of the studio where the CD player was. She pressed play and "America's Suitehearts" by Fall Out Boy began playing through the speakers. The music was quiet, just loud barely being heard by a human, but my vampire hearing made it easy to hear every word clearly.

The girl sat in the middle of the floor with her legs stretched out in front of her, toes pointed and reached for her toes. Her slim fingers touched them easily and she stood up. She was feeling very calm and peaceful **(I don't know about you but that's the way I feel when I'm dancing.) **as she changed the song to "Spotlight (Twilight Mix)" by Mutemath.

I heard Edward and Emmett's footsteps and I reluctantly turned around, just in time to see Edward pull Emmett into the boys changing rooms. Emmett was feeling very sneaky and Edward was feeling guilty and I knew at once that it was Emmett's idea to spy on me, and Edward reluctantly agreed.

In the corner of my eye I could see the girl spinning across the room and leaping over her red jumper which was now sitting in the middle of the floor. I smiled for a second and then remembered Edward and Emmett. I frowned as I stomped into the changing rooms to confront them.

"Edward? Emmett?" I glared at the two of them sitting casually on a bench. "What the hell do you want?"

By the time I had heard their story and calmed down enough to go talk to the girl in the studio - my little dancer - she had gone. I walked into the studio, noticing her red jumper hung over the bar on the far wall. I grabbed it, taking in her sweet scent. She smelt like honey and marshmallows, a sweet combination. When I was lifting the jumper I noticed a piece of light blue paper taped to the mirror that the bar was attached to. It was a note addressed to Mr Peeping Tom and in brackets my little dancer had written in big, neatly curved handwriting:

(I saw you watching me dance today)

I opened the note and her scent exploded from it, causing me to sigh softly. She smelt so good! I read the note three times to make sure I hadn't missed anything and folded it neatly in half and slid it into my pocket. I left the studio with her jumper over my arm, whistling "America's Suitehearts" happily.


End file.
